Rippletail (RC)
Rippletail is a dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes.Revealed in the allegiances of The Sight History In the New Prophecy Series ''Twilight :When RiverClan is infected with sickness, Ripplepaw, an apprentice back then, manages to stay healthy. When Leafpool comes to help, she is introduced to her by her mentor, Reedwhisker, who also thanks Leafpool for saving him as a very young apprentice. They also volunteer to fetch yarrow for the sick cats and they return with the herbs that are used to cure all the sick cats in RiverClan. Sunset : In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Ripplepaw is now a warrior, with the name Rippletail. Rippletail is now a tom, but was formerly, in Twilight, described as a she-cat when Leafpool visited RiverClan to help cure the sickness. Dark River : Outcast : Eclipse : Long Shadows : He is now mentor to Mallowpaw. Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :His current apprentice, Mallowpaw, becomes a warrior, taking the name Mallownose. :Rippletail and his Clanmate, Petalfur are chosen to represent RiverClan to go on the patrol upstream to see what happened to the water, as a drought is currently happening and the stream is blocked by something. The cats journeying with them are Lionblaze, Dovepaw, Sedgewhisker, Whitetail, Tigerheart, and Toadfoot. They are mentioned to be weaker and more easily tired than the other cats because of the drought and famine in RiverClan. Later, when dogs attack the patrol, he reveals that he, Petalfur, and the WindClan cats don't know how to climb trees, as there aren't many on their territory, so the ThunderClan cats and ShadowClan cats have to assist them. They all make it up safely. When one of the cats is wounded, Rippletail treats them and it is mentioned that he learned about many herbs from Mothwing in preparation for the journey. :When they reach the beaver dam, he and Petalfur stop and start playing in the river, happy to be back near water. The beavers then start swimming after them, and almost catch the RiverClan warriors. When they reach the beavers, he and the other cats attempt to fight with them. In the battle, a couple of beavers corner Rippletail. The biggest beaver rips a wound in his shoulder with its huge teeth. Petalfur brings him out of harm's way, but the wound is to much for him to recover from without proper care, and he suffers all night. He slowly dies when dawn comes, as he was the only cat who knew which herbs to use. :The other seven cats bury him by the stream as they would have been unable to bring him home, and they vow that they will find a way to bring back the water so that he will not have died in vain, but they realize that they must do so without fighting the beavers. While the remaining seven cats are struggling in the flood, Dovepaw and Petalfur eventually meet up and Petalfur helps Dovepaw, saying that, "Rippletail won't have died in vain." :When the warriors return to the lake, Lionblaze and Dovepaw offer to go to RiverClan with Petalfur to break the news of Rippletail's death, but she declines, saying it is something that she must do alone. It is noted that Petalfur is still grieving heavily, but silently, for her lost Clanmate. Fading Echoes :Dovepaw and Petalfur continue to grieve heavily for him. In her dream, Dovepaw heard Rippletail's lonely yowl calling her name and blames herself for his death. Trivia :In ''Twilight, Ripplepaw is mentioned by Reedwhisker as a she-cat.Twilight, page 156 Character Pixels References and Citations Category:Characters Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Mentors Category:Supporting Character